Six Months
by NerdyGirl873
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto wakes up next to a total stranger one morning. That would be fine, if he'd gone to a bar the night before. Who is this person and where has Ikuto found himself? Amuto. Rated T for language. (Possible later pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I should seriously stop making stories when I have others I'm working on but I want to write this one so here goes.**

There are many strange things a person can go through in a lifetime. Finding out your first kiss was with your cousin. Having your seventh grade English teacher slip you her number. Getting confessed to by your little sister. There's also the moment when your pet cat would chase off every girl you brought over if she stayed past six in the morning.

Waking up next to some random person without going to a bar the night before, in Ikuto's personal experience that was a first.

The person looked like an angel as they slept, until Ikuto saw the flat chest and curve-less form of the person he hadn't realized that they were a guy themself. He cursed as he realized he was staring.

"Hng..." The male's eyelids fluttered and he rubbed them opening honey orbs. Long dark eyelashes over pale porcelain skin. Choppy pink hair and long slim fingers. Ikuto didn't have time to dodge the punch that sent a sting of pain from his chin.

"Who the hell are you?!" No longer angelic. No longer delicate. The male glared at Ikuto. "How did you get in my room? Did my father put you up to this? Is this another one of his tries to 'normalize' me?!"

"What no! And I think I should be asking who you are."

"I asked you first." He rolled away off the blankets that had been tossed onto the floor as a makeshift bed. "Wait..." The male looked around the room before running out of it. "Damn it I should've known!"

"Okay what now?" Ikuto followed the slim male's lead.

"He shoved me here?! What could he not face me anymore! That old bastard can rot in hell!"

"First off, I still have no idea who you are!" Ikuto grabbed the collar of the guy who was nearly a foot shorter than him.

"Let me go asshole!" Another punch, this time to the gut. "You really want to call me something, you can call me Akira! Now tell me your name so I can write it down when I sue you for harassment!"

"Ikuto. How would I be the one to be sued? You're the one who keeps punching me."

"It's not my fault your stupidity is so unbearable, and your wretched complexion hardly helps your case!"

"Funny how you're the only one who's ever said that."

"I doubt I'm the only one who's said that." Akira shoved Ikuto away dusting himself off. "I'm going to look around for a car or a phone."

Rubbing his eyes Ikuto groaned.

Slowly he wandered around the house he was in. All the windows had blinds blocking them out and it took a good ten minutes to find the stairs. Every now and then Akira who appear in a hurry face contorted in anxiety.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Akira walked stiffly towards Ikuto a broken disk in his hands. He dumped the pieces on the ground then stomped on them over and over. Afterwards he looked to Ikuto rage clear in his eyes. A crazy psycho forced grin rose to his cheeks.

"So apparently we're stuck here for six months. No vehicles, no phones, two hundred miles from the closest town. Only enough food for those six months." Akira clenched his fists. "Here's the deal. I'll take my half, you take your half, there are seven bathrooms in this house. Don't talk to me, I won't talk to you. We don't cross paths."

"Wait, I have a date tonight. And every night for the next three months."

"I'm guessing by 'date' you mean sex."

"I'm guessing you've never had sex."

For the first time Akira made an expression other then anger. He smirked. A smirk that was both seductive and mischievous. "What makes you think that? Any way, I'm heading to a direction that's away from you. As I've said before, stay away from me."

Ikuto turned to the left surprised to see something he hadn't before. One window was open, the view was of a vast ocean spreading as far as the eye could see. It was then Ikuto realized, they were stuck on an island.

**Akira's P.O.V.**

The bathroom door was shut as Akira entered. With a sigh a shirt was pulled off.

"This binding his so annoying sometimes." With much strain, bandages were removed. "Six months. Hinamori Akira for six months. I can't let him find out the truth. This could go down hill if it does. He can't find out my real name, or my real gender."

She, yes she, crossed her arms as she paced. "I can't believe he'd go that far just because the neighbors complained one too many times. So what if I'm hard to handle at times? So what if I got kicked out of college? First off father you never even look at me unless I do something that causes bad attention to the family. Second my history teacher tried to get me to sleep with him if I wanted to pass his class. You wonder why I cross dress well there you go! Hinamori Amu hates the world because the world hates her! How about that?!"

Her jaw clenched shaking as tears formed in her vision. "Damn you old man. Why, why do you only care when I'm an inconvenience?"

Amu walked to the shower stripping the last of her clothes she turned on the water letting it run.

"Six months then I'll be gone. I only need to survive six months."

She stood there until the water turned cold.

**So what did you guys think sorry if the first chapter was a little rushed and unappealing. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy you guys like it! sorry for taking a while, since it turned out this way, I'll do updates every other Thursday! Every two weeks you'll get one! Hope you enjoy!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

The blinding morning light made Amu wish her father had been smart enough to fix the blinds in the house. But no. He wasn't ever that considerate unless it came to a certain annoying pig tailed nuisance. With a grunt the pinkette rose to her feet stretching.

With a faint coolness around her body Amu remembered the condition her body had been in when she'd fallen asleep. She'd been too angry at her father to remember to put on any clothes. She'd also spent hours in let herself air dry in the bathroom after spending half the day letting the water run. Luckily that idiot 'fiance' of hers had been stupid enough to listen to her request for him to stay away from her.

Well to stay away from Akira, whatever though right? As long as he stayed away. All she had to do was sneak into the kitchen for a few loads of food then return to her room and not have to leave as she waited out the six months.

Six months.

"Oh _hell _no!" Amu slammed face first into one of her pillows letting out a muffled scream. "Six months with only _that _sick, idiotic pervert. It's official, my dad is trying to get me to commit suicide." She turned so one cheek faced the ceiling. A sadness dulling her eyes. "No, he's not trying to do that. Last time I tried he chewed me out for bringing negative attention to the family."

Closing her eyes she sucked in air until her lungs filled before blowing it all out and getting to her feet. She walked to the closet she'd chosen opening it. She'd expected to find at least one pair of clothes that would fit her, instead she found over sized shirts, pants and woman's outfits. Skirts, dresses, tang tops, peasant blouses.

"He must've thought I'd dress the way he wanted me to." Amu scoffed. She pulled one of the over-sized tees and a pair of pants from the closet yanking them over her head. She'd have to run back to the bathroom for some bandages and if, on the off chance, she ran into the pervert, she'd rather do the best she could to protect the truth from being slammed into his eyes.

Walking to the door, she stuck her head out looking from side to side. She entered the hall moving slowly towards the bathroom door. Then once she reached it she hurried it shutting it before clicking the lock with a sigh of release. She didn't have a very large chest seeing out she didn't eat much but she had enough of one to let someone know for certain she was a girl.

Amu opened the cabinets smiling as she found a large stack of ace bandages. Not enough to last the six months but she'd just have to be extra when she used them. She'd have to ration.

Yanking her shirt away she pried open one of the boxes wrapping herself carefully being sure not to wrap too tightly. She didn't want to make a mistake.

Once Amu finished she pulled her shirt back over her head, unlocked the door, then began making her way towards the kitchen. Through the hall, right, down the steps, left, then straight.

Of course. The one time she wanted something, he was there too.

Annoyed she turned to leave but the floor decided to announce her entrance and in less then a second Ikuto saw her. He held a glass of milk as he leaned against the island.

"Hungry?" He smirked

"I came to get my food for the time I have to be here." Amu made sure to speak from her chest, deepening her voice so that she sounded more believable. Grabbing a trash bag from under the counter Amu snatched some boxes from the cabinets, a few water bottles, and some seasonings.

"That's all you're eating? Or are you planning to come back to see me?"

"Who would want to see your ugly face?" Amu scoffed rolling her eyes as she shouldered the bag. Not as easy as it should've been. "And unlike you, I don't stuff myself. I only eat what I need."

"So that's why you look so weak?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not weak." Snorted Amu beginning her struggle back to her room.

"You say while you have issues with what looks like twenty pounds."

"I eat enough." Amu snapped.

"Clearly." Ikuto chuckled he put down his glass walking over to Amu. Without warning he touched his hand to her waist. Unable to physically retaliate Amu laughed mockingly.

"Are you gay or something? Touching another guys waist?" Truthfully she had nothing against gays in fact she had a best friend who was gay. She supported fully. But in the heat of the moment her mind had turned into a jerk.

Ikuto seemed to ignore her statement as he grabbed her wrist. "You're anorexic."

Amu yanked her wrist away. A mistake. The weight of the bag jerked her back landing her on her butt. "What I am is none of your business." She glared at him standing up as she grabbed her bag. "I asked for one thing, privacy. So give me that at least."

Her shirt collar was yanked and she came face to face with an annoyed male. "If someone offers you a hand you should accept it, especially since I could careless whether your sorry ass lives or dies."

Amu struggled trying to keep him from looking down. Her shirt was over sized and the bandages were shades darker then her pale skin. "Let me go!" Her hand slapped his away and she stumbled back as he released her. "I don't need anyone's help! I'm fine on my own! And I especially don't need help from a sick bastard like _you._"

She picked up her bag once more storming out of the room. She raced up the steps not slowing until she'd made it back to her room. Once she shut the door she pressed her back to it sliding down. She panted from over working her weak body, yes weak. She wouldn't admit it out loud though.

"That was close, too close." Amu gripped the front of her shirt over her chest. "It might not be next time."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Akira raced away his footsteps pounding.

"Ass." Ikuto muttered rubbing his head. "People complain that I'm selfish, when I try to help I get slapped for it. Yeah, great."

Ikuto looked at his right hand. Why had Akira been so frantic for Ikuto to let him go? Looking back to the steps Ikuto frowned his eyebrows slanting down. What was the kid hiding? Was he a cutter?

"Wait, why do I care?" Ikuto nearly screamed. "It's not like I even know anything about him. He's nothing. Not important. On top of that I get the feeling he has something to do with the reason I can't go out with any of my girls."

Speaking of which, why was Ikuto stuck in the middle of nowhere with some random person. A person who happened to be completely unsociable, and don't even mention the mix up in genders. If anything his father could've been considerate enough to leave a woman, preferably a big boobed blonde.

Life must've hated Ikuto.

He'd chew his dad out when he got back. In... six months.

"Okay _hell _no." Ikuto groaned slamming his head into the counter. "But, I guess so I don't lose my mind." He smirked. "It'd be fun to see what that little shitter is hiding."

**So I hope you liked it. Oh and reviews:**

**manga4eva: Happy I could connect to my readers. Also thank you for reading my stories! I really appreciate it! And don't worry I won't do one of those cliche things where Ikuto sees Amu changing or bathing. I hope you liked this chapter! **

**KL: Yeah, I made Amu's dad someone who didn't give her a lot of attention for one reason or another. Because of him she turned out this way, the big idiot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!**

**amuto fan: Originally I had trouble figuring out how to update this but here you go! Thanks for being enthusiastic! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks to: Nightshadowmidnight, Karnevalfreak59, Yousei1998, , jnsbunnie, magicalbelievers, and sneakykitty1 for following or favoriting. Thank you all for reading the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one  
**

**Update: **

**June 12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updating time! Hope you enjoy! I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Soft sand under her feet, Amu walked along the beach deep in thought. She didn't want to stay there anymore. Two weeks had passed since she'd arrived and she'd hated every minute of it. For one, in her own home she'd been able to waltz around the place in whatever she wanted. Mostly it had been boy shorts and a loose tang top. She wasn't able to do that in the summer home with Ikuto around.

Then she found it. A small body of water hidden under a rocky crevice that overlooked the ocean. She'd found it a few summers back when her father had yet again forgotten her birthday. Ami had remembered, but no one else seemed to care.

It was the place she went to get away from her troubles. Not that it mattered much. They always found her eventually, but the sense of peace she got when she dived in outmatched anything else she'd ever felt. And with Ikuto seeming way too buddy buddy it was the perfect time to get some silence.

Removing her binding and her outer clothing, she was left with a tang top and some underwear. She walked into the water until she was waist deep then she fell back allowing herself to float gently above the waves.

She'd been part of her schools swim club until the eleventh grade. Then her body didn't have enough stamina to continue. Her anorexia caught up with her.

The cool water seeped into her skin. Taking a deep breath she sank.

_'Let it all wash away.'_

0...

_"Imperfection! Unwanted daughter you could at least have the dignity to acknowledge your impudence!"_

1...

_"If only you'd been born a boy, then you'd have some use!"_

2...

_"Dressing like a ruffian? How dare you call yourself a Hinamori as though the name suits you! You should be more like Ami!"_

3...

_"Aren't you the older sister? Why is it your younger sister is better then you?"_

4...

_"I'd date Amu if she was more girly, I mean she used to be hot and stuff. But now she's all bony and weird. If she were like her sister man... aww dude, I'd totally bang her."_

5...

_"You got in another fight? Your father won't be pleased. A lady should act like a lady. I feel sorry for your sister. To have such an embarrassment as her family."_

6...

_"Amu's so ugly compared to her little sister."_

7...

_"She's so annoying! Her sister is sooo much better then her! She should just kill herself already."_

_"Remember, she tried to but she failed."_

_"No that was just for attention, as if she doesn't get enough already."_

_"Try and try again!"_

8...

_"Why don't you just disappear?!"_

9...

_"Aren't you dating her?"_

_"That's a laugh. I'm doing it for the bet."_

10...

_"Amu... your mommy loves you very much."_

Releasing all the air in her lungs Amu resurfaced breathing slowly.

"Not yet, not today." She dove into the water arms circling, feet paddling. _'I won't let anyone beat me today. I'm strong. I'm alive. I'm alive. I exist. I have to keep pushing, the minute I give up I'll prove all they say right.'_

She dived down to the bottom of the water when her feet touched the ground she shoved off racing to the top, it was nearly ten feet deep. Not as deep as she had been used to. But it was still deep. She looked back to the spot her clothes were left, only a few yards out. Amu swam back easily walking out as her clothes dripped with water. The dry ones on the ground, she made sure not to go near them as the wind blew lightly across her skin drying the drops as time passed.

Amu sighed shaking her head running her hand through her hair as she remembered the event exactly two hours before. Her luck had only seemed to worsen as she ran into Ikuto yet again despite her attempts to avoid him. Once more he tried to get closer to her, or Akira as he knew Amu to be. But he hadn't exactly gone about it in the best way.

When his first words were:

_"Are you gay?"_

"Who the hell even asks that type of question?!" Amu screamed. Then she groaned sprawling out on the sand. "Psh, am I gay?"

Her mouth twitched. Then she burst out laughing, she couldn't help herself. She hadn't really thought about what he'd been asking until just then.

"Gay?!" Tear began to drip from her eyes. "I guess in a way I am! Hahaha!" She wiped her eyes shaking her head. "Guess he's not as stupid as he looks. I'll have to be even more careful. Way more careful."

Amu rolled to her side smiling. "It's been so long since I laughed..." Shutting her eyes she breathed out. "Damn, I'm so moody today. It's annoying almost." _  
_

Another deep breath released. "Nearing the first months end." She began to sink into sleep. "Why does the time move so slowly when you want it to speed on its way?"

**Next Day**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Two weeks. A day over two weeks ago Ikuto had been living the life he'd so loved.

Numbers of girl's he'd never bothered to learn the names of clogged his phone. He'd faced satisfaction every Friday night leaving before anyone got any ideas on what was really happening with his many partners. Most of the time he'd pleasure himself with five or six of the female's he had on the side within one week.

He had money to spend and never once had he asked for anything, sometimes he'd walk around down town just to make his life interesting. Watching people complain about their lack of something made him laugh.

Now he understood their anguish.

Never before had he been so desperate to blow of his pent up steam. He'd become bored enough to take an interest in a guy.

Sure that guy looked _a lot_ like a girl, sure he was beautiful- no, no, not what Ikuto meant. This was supposed to be to prove his point.

The night before, Akira had returned from whatever he had been doing completely drenched from rain that had been down pouring during the later part of the afternoon. Without a word the pink freak ran to his room locking the door. So much for figuring out what the crap sack was hiding.

There was a quiet crash that sounded from outside the room Ikuto was residing in. Groaning he got up. Coolness hit his bare skin. He normally only slept in boxers, why change that now?

Grabbing a pair of sweat pants he tugged them on before grabbing a hoodie and pulling it over his arms leaving it to hang halfway zipped. Then he stood up walking to his door. Once he was out he walked down the hall past the few other doors before making his way down the stair case. He stopped a few steps from the bottom when he found what had made the loud noise.

Akira. The idiot was asleep on the floor. A shattered glass lay to one side and a wet pool formed from the water that had been. His head rested on the bottom step and his chest rose and fell quickly. A bright red face and a pained expression confused Ikuto. What was up with the idiot's vulnerability?

"Kid, yo. Get up or I'm walking over you."

Akira's eyes slowly opened and he raised himself to his hands and knees looking at Ikuto as he started to stand. He grabbed the banister using it to support him.

"Ey pinky, what's up with you?" Ikuto stepped aside to let Akira pass. The male didn't respond to Ikuto's taunt for the first time. Instead Akira seemed focused on making it up the steps. He walked up about three before he swayed falling to one knee. "Are you dying?" Okay what was up with the kid.

"I... fine..." After saying that Akira decided to fall face first into the stairs. Or he would have if Ikuto had caught his arm and hoisted him to his feet.

"What are you drunk? You have a hangover?"

"Fine." Akira's head was leaning against Ikuto's chest as the midnight male was being used as a stand. "Tired."

Ikuto pushed Akira's head away nearly shocked at how hot it was. It felt like the steam from a boiling pot. Sweat had made the pink's forehead wet.

"Fever." Ikuto muttered. "You're sick."

"I'm fine." Akira rasped. If he was trying to glare he was failing. Once more he began to slip down. In annoyance Ikuto lifted one of Akira's arms over his shoulders wrapping his own around Akira's waist. "No... help."

"Cut the tsundere crap." Ikuto groaned. "It's annoying as hell. Do you really think I want to help out your sorry ass?"

Akira slumped moving his feet slowly up the steps. They moved over to the side of the hall Akira had claimed walking straight to his door, diagonal from the bathroom.

"I'm fine from here." Akira shoved off of Ikuto running into the door. "I'll just go lie down."

"You can barely stand. You need to shower and change first." Why did Ikuto care?

"I will." Akira leaned against the door. "Go away."

"You can barely stand."

"So?" The door opened and he fell forward slamming into the ground.

"Not the smartest when you're sick." Ikuto raised an eyebrow crossing his arms.

"Go away." Panted Akira.

"Annoyingly useless." Ikuto hefted Akira into his arms carrying him to the bathroom.

"Go away."

"Wash and I will."

"I just need to sleep."

"If you want to get to your room get there yourself." Ikuto walked into Akira's room, litered with trash and clothes. He snatched a pair of sweats and a tee from the dresser tossing it into the bathroom. "There you go. Do what you want, I'm just helping you. It's boring here and I need something to do."

"Go away." Akira crawled to the bathroom door slamming it. The lock clicked.

"Welcome." Gritted Ikuto. He narrowed his eyes turning away as he walked down the hall down the stairs. Akira's actions only making him more suspicious. He'd find out the secret eventually.

**Sorry if Amu was bipolar. Well I got some more info in on their pasts and what made them the way they were. Reviewers-**

**StarElsie: Here you go! I'll start having more Amuto as it goes along. Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed.**

**En-Fleur-Isabelle: Thank you! I'm happy you liked it enough to follow and favorite. Yeah while I like certain cliches in stuff from time to time because they can be funny I like new things so I try to do new things a lot. I have a special way for Ikuto to find out that will be... interesting to see reactions to. And yes I like girls with her personalities. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter.**

**Sailor Ace: Thank you and yes Amu's dad is a butt. But it made Amu strong and Brave. I'm happy you think so highly of it. Here you go! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ajay: Sorry for the two weeks of waiting but here you go! I'm happy you're optimistic about this story! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**manga4eva: Hehe! I have a funny way of him finding out. And I'm planning to have him have weird emotions. Glad you're optimistic and I hoped you liked the chapter! Thank you for reviewing!**

**black neko hime: Glad you think so! Hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**Special thanks to those who followed or favorited: En-Fleur-Isabelle, Sailor Ace, Kuruizaki Koneko-Hime, black neko hime, and aznpride16xx. And thanks to all the readers! **

**Next Update**

**June 26**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: How many weeks has it been?**

**Ikuto: Clearly not enough.**

**Print: Not nice pyu.**

**Shadow: She doesn't own Shugo Chara or the Characters.**

Amu sunk deeper and deeper into the water as she waited for the calm to take over her. She'd just gotten over her cold and felt so relieved to be out of the house again. Apparently lack of food, a rain storm, no shower and air conditioned rooms made for a very annoying cold.

That's why to try and not repeat the same fiasco Amu brought a towel and an umbrella down to where she was swimming.

Her back brushed the floor and she spun kicking off, pushing to the surface, she took a gulp of fresh air before diving back down. Her legs swung propelling her forward while her hands waved at her sides. Slowly she twisted her body allowing herself to drift in a spiral through the water. She'd eaten more over the past days because of her sickness. She had too much energy and not enough time to use it up.

Again she rose to the surface only this time on her back before she sunk once more curling so that her back faced the top of the water. Under the water she drifted to the shore before getting to her feet and taking in new air. She shook her head rapidly getting most of the water out then she headed for her towel patting off the water that dripped from her skin. She rubbed her hair after word taking up the last of the water that remained. Then she picked up the ace bandages securing her chest.

Ten minutes later she walked out from under the ledge dressed and dried with a towel around her neck and an umbrella swinging from one hand and a pair of tennis shoes from another.

As she walked along the sandy beach with the blazing sun high in the sky. Her steps were slow, despite the fact that she would get sunburned if she stayed out too long she'd rather walk slow. There was only one reason for that.

"He's growing on me." She muttered smacking her head against the umbrella. "That asshole is growing on me."

First person to maker her laugh in months, maybe years. First person who didn't insult her based on what they expected of her. First person not to judge her about how she dressed. She smacked her head repeatedly. Womanizer. Pervert. Player.

"I was mentally telling him to die less then a week ago." Amu groaned. "I'm going soft!"

"Meow."

"Meow." Amu said. Then she paused. "Meow?" Turning she froze looking down at a kitten with dark fur that glistened blue in the sun. "Cat."

"Meow!" The kitten walked from a yard away on the beach rubbing up against Amu's legs purring while it's back arched. Softy fur brushed the skin on her legs, bare from her rolling up the pants she wore.

"Shoo."

"Meow."

"Cat I swear-"

"Meow!"

"You shut up! I have a weirdo to deal with at home I don't need more problems."

"Meow?"

"Yes a weirdo! Now go away!"

"Meow."

"No I'm not cr- oh my god I'm talking to a cat."

"Animals are wastes of space. We don't need useless things."

"I don't need useless things." Amu stepped over the feline forgetting about taking her time as she jogged up the beach hurrying up the rocky cliff. _'Don't look back. Don't look back.' _

There was a loud clap of thunder. Amu stopped clenching her fists. "It was just one clap. Nothing to worry about."

Another clap of thunder.

"Oh haha! I'm not going to turn around! It's just thunder."

Two large flashes of lightening blared in Amu's vision followed by the first few drops of rain.

"Shit, I'm going to regret this." Shoving off she ran back down the slope rain falling only faster. "Why does it always rain when I come down here to get away from that idiot?! Hey stupid where are you?!"

"Meow!"

Amu shoved her umbrella under her arm snatching up the kitchen before racing back to the rocky crag, up the slope not stopping even as the long grass began to whip at her legs, rain slapped against her body as she tried to make it back to the house before any major downpour began.

Luckily she did. The moment she stepped into the house and shut the door it began to pelt the windows and roof echoing through the mostly empty summer home.

"Meow." The kitten tilted it's head, it's fur plastered to its sides.

"Screw you cat." Amu muttered locking the door before she headed for the stairs. The cat's bright yellow eyes flicked around the large house and it's head whipped back and forth as it took in everything. "I should probably take a shower this time. I don't want to get sick again." She looked down at the cat. _'Probably needs a bath.' _

"Whenever you leave and comeback, it rains." Ikuto sat on the stairs eyebrows raised as he stared at the partially soaked Amu. "Why didn't you use your umbrella?"

"Because I'm stupid." Amu said sarcastically. If she was being honest in the heat of the moment she'd forgotten what umbrella's were used for. The cat's safety had been priority.

Ikuto's eyes flitted to her hand. "A cat?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I thought you'd want the company of your own kind. And if you got that you'd leave me alone."

"I don't take care of animals."

"How the hell did you survive this long then?"

"What?"

"You're an animal genius."

"How did a cat even get out this far?"

"You expect me to know?" Amu's felt her hand shake. The kitten sneezed shivering from the cold. "Move."

"I like sitting here."

"Not to self, push bed into ocean."

Ikuto stood up moving to the side. "No need to overreact."

"An overreaction would be going with my instinct to grab a foot and yank you down the steps while enjoying the sound of your head smacking each wooden board."

"How kind of you."

Amu felt his eyes burn into her back. "What do you want?"

"You don't seem like a cat person, why did you pick up a cat?"

Amu looked down at the dark haired creature. _"Animals are wastes of space. We don't need useless things._" We don't need useless things..._ 'Where have I heard that line before.'_ "No clue." She lied. "I guess I thought it looked stupid standing there."

"Right."

Amu rushed to her room closing the door as she grabbed some new laundry. The cat sneezed again when she was about to close the bathroom door once she'd entered. Putting it down she thought.

_'I should probably give the little bastard a name...' _

"Yoshi."

No reaction.

"Hana."

Nothing.

"Ohara."

Nope.

"Sandra, Balls, Butts, Andy, Claude, John, Nadia."

Not the slightest sound.

"Daisy, Duke, Vicky, Jim, Joe, Bob, Angela, Zipper."

That was getting old.

"Yoru."

"Meow!"

Amu jolted looking at the cat. "Yoru..."

"Meow." It began to lick itself clean as Amu turned to set a heater in the bathroom.

"Your name's Yoru... that's oddly frightening. What're the odds you and that noob would have names with similar meanings?"

"Chu!" Another sneeze.

"Yeah, you need a bath." Amu lifted up the damp ball of fur. "You smell like butt hole."

She could've sworn she saw it grin.

**Me: So... I didn't make it as dark. But in a way I introduced a new character. Just be happy I didn't post the original chapter I wrote. It was one that I wasn't too proud of. **

**Ikuto: So we have Yoru as a useless cat, great. **

**Print: She has plans pyu.**

**Shadow: Yes plans, many.**

**Me: Reviews!**

**StarElsie: I'm happy you did! And it's not her parents, it's her dad. I'll explain the reasons later if I haven't already. And she's just average. She's a good swimmer though. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**En-Fleur-Isabelle: Aww thank you! If you can't tell I love doing flash backs. And yeah. Amu comes from a higher up society so everything is expected to be perfect. No mater what it is. And don't worry I knew who you were talking to, I don't really have expectations of people so I wouldn't get confused unless I was weird. Just think that the hate made Amu the way she is. Strong, brave, and unwavering. Those jerks built a bad-a woman without even realizing it. And yup new things are fun. Whenever I start a story I never like to halfway it! I always put my best forth. And I was planning to do the reveal in this chapter but decided to wait until they'd known each other longer. More shocking. Thank you for your optimism and kind review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue to enjoy!**

**black neko hime: Yes she is. This chapter I explained what happened in case people were confused so I hope it's clearer now. Yeah her family is bad. Her mother and sister are like the only good eggs in her life. But stuff happened and her sister became the family favorite. I actually am planning to have a chapter with some other characters soon and we'll get to look at Ikuto's family! I'm happy you liked the chapter and I hope the same enjoyment for this one! Thank you for being so kind and reviewing! **

**aznpride16xx: I'm happy I was able to make her emotions so vivid. I wish you weren't compared to someone. All people are unique. Personally I think that everyone is unique and shouldn't have to be compared but the world doesn't share my view points. Be proud of who you are. And just think of it this way, tomboy girls got to climb trees and dig in the mud! Fun stuff! (At least that's what I used to do as a kid. I dug for worms.) Sorry for making you sad, I made this chapter a bit more light hearted to try and not make people so sad. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Special thanks to those who favorited/followed: LilyTheTsundere, Amuto. Kutau. Rimahiko. Kaya (sorry the thing goes weird unless I spell it this way), MitsurRainbow, MoTheMoeDreamer, and animeholic94. Thank you to all the readers as well. **

**Me: Thanks again! And the next update will be**

**July 10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: It's the tenth.**

**Ikuto: Thanks captain obvious.**

**Shadow: Shut up. **

**Print: One thing before the chapter pyu-**

**Me: So I am in fact, an artist and I do fanart. Mostly for books (Lorien Legacies and Warrior Cats human version) I am on tumblr and deviantart as **

**ExecutionReaper**

**You can send me a request if you like my art. Just FYI I do better if they're book Characters or OC's. So check me out if you want!**

**Print: Now, she doesn't own Shugo chara or the characters pyu!**

Ikuto's eyes stared straight ahead. Yes it was true that he'd fallen asleep on the couch, but he didn't remember being okay with a cat deciding to relax on his face.

The kitten Akira had brought in three days back was curled up on his forehead and eyes.

"Found you, you little ass wipe." The warmth of a furry pelt was whipped away. Akira stood holding the kitten to his chest as he cradled it gently, one finger rubbing it's head. "Why did you go to this idiot?"

"Talking to a cat?" Ikuto asked turning his head.

Akira rolled his eyes. "It's better company then you. He's probably smarter then you too."

"Your people skills are astonishing." Ikuto smirked sitting up while his legs swung over hanging over the edge of the couch. His arms curled behind the back.

"Oh and yours are so wonderful?" The pink haired male scoffed while the cat stretched climbing up his shirt to rest on Akira's shoulders.

"Why do you think I was so popular? Girls fought for me, I had dates for months ahead."

"Pretentious much?"

"I think I'm allowed to be. Guys hated me, they wanted to be me. Girl worshiped the ground I walked on."

"Yeah well now you have none of that. And I'm pretty sure not everyone was like that. Only the people you saw. And I also am guessing girls acted that way because they wanted to bet a handful of those dollar bills that go with your name. You were a little rich boy right?"

"You know so much about me, how about you return the favor."

"Not interested." Akira crossed his arms.

"It wasn't a suggestion." Ikuto said grabbing Akira's wrist and yanking him down to the couch, using a pillow he leaned against the cushion using it to squish the other male into the cushions.

The kitten leapt from thin shoulders of his owner scuffling over to lie on the pink head of hair.

"I'm getting tired of your 'mystery' bull crap. You and I are stuck here for almost five more months. Either you talk now or you'll stay under that cushion until you do. Just be sure to remember that I happen to be a heavy sleeper and my naps last for hours on end."

"How did you even have a social life and skinny body with that botched up schedule of yours. Sleep, eat, sex?" Akira was obviously trying to shove off the larger and heavier man but with the little body strength he possessed Ikuto was certain he'd only fail.

"You yourself just said I had sex."

Akira stopped moving. "There's no way you had that much sex. And if so that's kind of disgusting."

"You mean fun. Quit stalling, tell me what I want to know."

"I'm not going to be forced into doing anything." Akira growled his hand reaching up to smack the back of Ikuto's head. "Now let me go."

"I think I'll take another nap." Ikuto ground his shoulders into the cushion applying more pressure.

"Get off of me." Akira hissed smacking Ikuto again.

"I'm tired." Ikuto closed his eyes crossing his arms while his legs were kicked up to hang over the side of the couch opposite of Akira.

"Stop acting like a brat, which I know won't be easy, then pick yourself off of me."

"Night."

"D-Don't! Ikuto don't you dare go to sleep! I will rip your hair out until you go bald if you try to!"

"..."

"Ikuto! Don't screw with me!"

"..."

"Get off!"

"..."

"Asshole!"

"..."

"I'll give you 9 seconds!"

"..."

"N-nine!"

"..."

"Eight, seven, Six...'

"..."

"Five, Four, Three, Two..."

"..."

"Get off!"

"You're making this so much more difficult then it has to be." Ikuto sighed looking over at Akira freezing. Were those... "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying you wad!" Akira snapped wiping his eyes. "Just get off of me."

"Tell me what I want to know and I will."

Akira covered his eyes. "...ine."

"What?"

"I said fine!" Akira snarled. "Now ask what you want."

"Why were you crying?"

"I told you I wasn't crying!"

"Fine, then why are you so pissed at me?"

There were probably man reasons, but Akira seemed to understand what he meant.

"I'm not exactly the most adored person where I live." Akira's breath was fast. Ikuto hadn't noticed it before but he was breathing almost in fear. "The kids at my school never liked me much. I was too coarse for in their opinions. They liked to make fun of me. One time they thought it would be funny to lock me in a cupboard at a supposedly haunted building. We went on a field trip there because it used to be a hospital in one of the wars. Four hours. I was stuck in a dark hole too small to move."

"We were supposed to be playing hid and go seek." Akira's teeth were gritted. "One girl saw me duck into my hiding spot and she got some of her friends to shove shove a few bricks in front of it. They'd been planning to leave me in there and comeback later. The only reason I was found was because my teacher realized she didn't have the right amount of kids. I hate small spaces, places I feel trapped. Like right now." Akira removed his hands his eyes blazing. "So, Get. Off."

Ikuto sat up removing the pillow, Akira sat up moving off the couch before Ikuto said, "I get the feeling that's not all you have to say. What about what your life was like a month ago?"

Akira turned to Ikuto. "I was a burden."

He left the room leaving Ikuto in silence.

Running his fingers through his hair he shook his head. "One step back."

**Me: Yeap.**

**Ikuto: Okay.**

**Shadow: So he cares?**

**Print: That's what I want to know pyu.**

**Me: Basically he's bored, remember he wants to learn Akira/Amu's secret. The closer he gets to said person the closer he gets to the secret. Idiot just took a step back. **

**Print: Oh, okay pyu.**

**Shadow: Makes sense.**

**Me: Reviewers!**

**Amuto. Kutau. Rimahiko. Kaya: Thanks you very much! I'm happy you read the little extra things I do and I'm happy that your not upset about it! I don't want to upset you! Long usernames and passwords always pose difficulties! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**StarElsie: I'm happy you enjoyed! And I always try to answer questions you guys have. I know how annoying unanswered things can be! Thanks for reviewing and as always I hope you enjoyed.**

**manga4eva: I'm glad you liked that little bit of humor. I try to add it but in serious chapters it's harder because... well... they're supposed to be serious. As Amu/Akira and Ikuto spend more time together I'll try to add some. I'm also very happy you enjoy them so much. I would update weekly but I like to draw and have other stories to work on so this gives me time to do those things! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed!**

**black neko hime: I always try to meet my updates and I've found that responding to reviewers is fun because it feels like I'm talking to new people all the time and that's something I'm not very good at. And on that quote, yeah, basically her father is saying that. He's very... decisive and business like. If something doesn't meet his demands it's not needed. The cat is more attached to Amu simply for her taking care of him and I guess as time goes on he'll become cat bros with Ikuto but you'll have to wait and see. And by fond she simply enjoys his company from time to time, they'll get closer but at this point I need to make them capable of hanging around each other without wanting to argue. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed!**

**KL: I'm trying to keep this one more realistic yet enjoyable. So sadly no magic, but we can say that Yoru is cat Ikuto and that's why Amu thought she saw him smirk. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Special Thanks to those who followed/favorited: Yancelebi, Jessica Phantomhive, Forget My Silence, AMUTO-NYA987, and Maikaha. Thanks to the readers as well!**

**Ikuto: Woman you talk too much.**

**Shadow: Only when she responds to reviews or talks to friends. She can be QUIET when she wants though or if she doesn't know people. **

**Print: Next update-**

**July 24. (Last update before I go back to school. Cries.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey guys! **

**Print: Are you ready pyu?**

**Ikuto: Just do it already.**

**Shadow: NerdyGirl doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters.**

**Amu's P.O.V. **

Growing on her? Ikuto was growing on her?

Well obviously she'd spoken too soon. The ass hat was the type of person Amu hated no matter the circumstances. He'd basically forced her to talk about parts of her past she didn't want to relive.

_"You need to grow up and get over that stupid fear!" _Her father had yelled at her when he found out about the incident.

_"Sir, your daughter is obviously being seriously bullied by her classmates, I think you should-"_

_"You?! You don't think for me! This is my daughter! I'm the one who decides her life! I decide how things go! Now get out of my house!" _

That had been the last person to attempt to help Amu. The rest turned a blind eye and pretended everything was peachy.

The issue in the fourth grade that had induced her fear of the dark, if her mother had been there... it might have ended differently.

Her mother... that was right, it was three days away... the anniversary of her mother's death, what was it... thirteen years, fourteen? It didn't matter how many years, any amount was too long.

Her mother was the reason Amu was still on earth. Her mother had helped her through the first six years of life. All she could do was remember all the beauty and happiness that was brought to the world when Midori smiled.

Midori didn't die from a car accident or a mugging, she didn't commit suicide. There had been an earthquake where Midori worked. It was as simple as that. The building collapsed and killed three people immediately. Midori was one of them.

That wasn't really the turning point for Tsumugu, he'd always been a cold, condescending, douchebag. In fact, after Midori died he stayed the same as he had before.

However now Amu had no one to lean on for support. her sister was too young, the kids at school hated her.

Years passed by like that, which led to the moment Amu was in. Lying in her locked room in her underwear while she tried to bide her time hiding from Ikuto. Not that she needed to hide, she was just allergic to bullshit, and he was full of it. Also the jerk hadn't bothered to apologize for his crude actions. She didn't expect to see him for the next week at least.

Which was why him knocking on her door surprised her.

"What do you want?" She asked, clasping her hands behind her head. Yoru curled up on her stomach yawning, his soft fur tickled her bare skin.

"Apparently too much alone time can drive a person crazy, I don't want that to happen so I'm asking to have a truce between us."

"You're really funny! Go away."

"I'm serious."

"So am I." She turned onto her side so she was facing the door causing Yoru to leap up and take cover under the bed. "You basically force me to confront one of my worst fears and then you don't even bother to sound remorseful. And why did it take you an entire night to even attempt the shittiest sounding apology I've ever heard?"

"Sorry."

"Yes because the next crappy attempt will make up for the last one."

"You sound like a girl."

"Well excuse me for hating the very blood that flows through your veins! It's not like you could just shut up and leave me alone. Which was the ONLY thing I asked for."

"I'm bored."

"So you're cramming your nose in _my _business? _My_ business, is none of _yours _so stay out of it. You expect me to like you, you expect me to talk to you! Maybe you should take in account the fact that I hate people like you because I've had to deal with them before! They're vain, narcissistic, nasty, and all around horrible. They crush anyone who is considered lower then them. They do whatever they want not bothering to think about the lives they ruin when they do. They use their money for their own gain taking down anyone who would challenge them! They're demeaning and egotistic!"

"Money is supposed to be used for personal gain buddy." Ikuto said. "If you seem to know so much about the world then you should know that there isn't anything you can do about it. Another thing, this isn't my house, meaning it must be yours. Why are you complaining about people with your wealth being a burden, you have money. Shouldn't that be enough to make you happy? I don't get why your so angry."

"Don't even act like you know anything about me!" Amu laughed sarcastically. "You want to know why I utterly despise people like that?! Because they _always_ came after me! It didn't matter what it was! And the person who was basically the ringleader of them all, was my dad! That's right my own father would treat me like garbage because I didn't meet his standards! And what else am I supposed to do with all this anger?! Tell someone! I don't have one goddamn person to tell! Sorry for ruining your perfect little bubble of the social circle you live in, but not all of us have glorious lives just because there's money! We feel pain and anger!"

Ikuto chuckled. "I knew society was screwed up, but it's easier to ignore the problems and have as much fun as you want. I find more comfort in spending nights with girls then I do in spending time thinking about societal issues."

"If only I could be as oblivious." Amu snarled. Something clicked inside of her though, that was probably the first time Ikuto had done something cruel to her. Everyone else always choose her for their anger relief when she met them. Ikuto had never done that. _'He's still an annoying ass hat.' _Grinning at the truth she stood up walking to her closet to start getting dressed. Her anger was seeming to subside.

So she pulled out some a cloth wrap she'd found, and began to bind.

"Akira."

"What?" Amu grunted as she bound her chest.

"Look I can't do anything for the other stuff, but I guess I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't realize that was something you had problems with."

_'An actual apology that sounds like one. It's a miracle.' _She glanced at the door. _'Probably the best I'll get from this guy.' _Amu yanked on a red tang top that covered her binding well. She then threw on a pair of khaki shorts and walked out of the room pulling open the door making Ikuto sprawl face first onto the floor.

The pinkette looked down at him snickering at how stupid he looked.

He looked at her and froze. "You're smiling?"

Realizing it herself she forced her lips back into their normal appearance. "The third attempt wasn't as bad as the first two. Try anything like that again, and I will claw your eyes out."

With that she dragged him out shutting her door before walking down the steps with Yoru trailing behind.

Her stomach felt like a bottomless pit that needed to be filled.

Hunger, it was one of the first times in years that she was actually eating because of it.

**Me: I would've made it longer but I was having issues writing for this story. **

**Ikuto: Nobody cares. Amu is still a guy to me. When will there be something else in the story?**

**Print: It's only six chapters in, she wants it to be one of those big moments pyu. **

**Shadow: Reviewers-**

**StarElsie: I would change them but then Amu wouldn't have the same character, through pain we grow strong. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed! **

**rats xp: I'm happy you like my story! I looked at your art, it's very beautiful! You're an amazing artist! I hope you continue to read and thank you for reviewing! I also hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**KL: I'm trying to be sure to always reply to the people who review! It's like getting to talk with with someone about something I enjoy doing! I like making up insults for the characters to say to one another and wad is a word that I also happen to like a lot! it's weirdly amusing! Funny thing was I was going back and looking at words I used in stories and I was thinking that waddling could've been used instead of the one I did use! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Special thanks to those who followed/favorited: Danimar tsukiyomi, XxmidnightssexynessxX, rats xp, God Fenrir, ikutoandamuforever, i-x-ship-x-it, rika-carol, Kbogdanovic, and cutekitten1025. Thanks to the readers as well**

**Me: Today is the premier of RWBY volume 2 and I'm so excited! I really want to meet the rest of Sun's team and this volume has the tournament! If you haven't seen RWBY you should seriously watch it. The creator Monty Oum is a genius at fight scenes. He worked on the ones in Red vs Blue if you guys watch that. **

**Ikuto: You had a major geek out.**

**Print: She's just super excited pyu! The trailer was wonderful pyu! **

**Shadow: The four trailers from the first volume, meaning how much hype they made a person have, that hype was combined and made into an awesome trailer! **

**Me: And the opening was amazing!**

**Print: We're getting off topic pyu.**

**Shadow: Next update is **

**August 7.**


End file.
